A Long Day's Work
by greysfan27
Summary: Rolivia fic! Just Rollins and Benson (and Frannie the dog) after a long day at work. Maybe more than a one-shot now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is potentially just a one-shot, but I'm not sure. I decided to write a Rolivia fic because there are too few of them out there and I just caught up on the last three episodes and Rollins and Benson are constantly looking at each other and they're both just so gorgeous. Anyways, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Law and Order: SVU or anything related to it in any way. **

* * *

><p>"I honestly cannot understand how someone could just give their child away. Especially one that they worked so hard to adopt." Olivia said as continued driving back to the station.<p>

"I know, Liv. I don't get it either." Rollins said from the passenger seat.

"I definitely am in the mood for a drink and a night in front of the TV doing absolutely nothing. You interested?" The brunette asked the blonde who shot her a quick smile.

"Absolutely, sarge. I was just going to take Frannie for a run since she's been cooped up all day, but then I'm all yours."

"I have a proposition for you then." Olivia said as Amanda raised her brow.

"Shoot, Liv."

"How about you run with Frannie and I'll meet you two in Central Park and we can walk around there for a bit so you two can cool down. Then the three of us can come back to my place and order in some Chinese or something."

"That sounds great, babe." Amanda said, squeezing Olivia's hand that had been placed on her thigh.

"I think it'll be a nice end to a horrible day." The brunette said with a small at her girlfriend.

"You know what would be even nicer?" The blonde asked as Olivia glanced over at her again.

"Hmm?"

"If you came running with me." Amanda said mischievously.

"Nice try, Rollins. I don't know how you even have enough energy to run after a full day of working."

"Who knows, but Frannie makes me go whether I feel up to it or not. And if you wanted to go running with me, I would go for miles."

"And why's that?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"Because you're gorgeous already, but when you run…oh lord. I just can't stop staring, you always look incredible."

"Alright, maybe we should just get you to bed because you're obviously delusional." The brunette said good-naturedly as Rollins smiled.

"I mean it, you're gorgeous; I'm glad that I get to hang out with you tonight." The blonde said, looking out the window instead of at her girlfriend.

"I really am sorry that we haven't been able to hang out as much as I would've liked to. This Sergeant thing is just quite the adjustment." Olivia admitted as Amanda nodded along.

"I believe it, but I would've been fine with just lying on the couch with you while you go through paperwork."

"Thank you, Amanda. I'll remember that for next time." She said with a smile as Amanda lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, making Olivia smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey gorgeous." Olivia said with a smile as she saw Frannie and Amanda running towards her.<p>

"Hi Liv." Amanda said with a smirk as she came to a stop in front of her girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry Amanda, I was talking to Frannie, wasn't I pretty girl?" The brunette said with a wink as she crouched down, giving the incredibly excited dog a hug, smiling when Frannie licked her face.

"I see how it is. Frannie gets all the love, doesn't she?" The blonde said, breathing heavily from her run.

"I'll say it again then, hey gorgeous." Olivia said as she stood up and put her hand around the back of Amanda's neck, bringing her in for a kiss.

"Liv, I'm all sweaty." She said, trying to pull back.

"I love when you're all sweaty; it doesn't bother me at all." She said, connecting their lips one more time.

"You ready to walk?" Amanda asked, smiling when she saw Frannie tilt her head at her girlfriend.

"Definitely." Liv replied, taking Amanda's outstretched hand. "You ready, Fran?" She asked excitedly as the dog looked at her and wiggled happily.

The two spent about 45 minutes walking around the park, hand in hand, with big smiles on their faces. They talked about small things that had been happening lately, or something new that Amanda taught Frannie, but they always tried to not talk about work when they were together after shift.

The girls all hopped in Liv's car and headed for her apartment with smiles on their faces.

"Babe, do you mind if I have a quick shower?" Amanda asked as they walked in Olivia's front door and she unclipped Frannie's leash.

"Go for it. What do you want for dinner? Chinese, Indian, Thai?" She rattled off as Amanda smiled at her.

"Surprise me. I'll be out in a few." She said, placing a sweet kiss to Liv's cheek and patting Frannie's head before she went towards the bedroom.

"You want some water, Fran?" Olivia asked, leaning over to pick up one of the bowls that she had for Frannie and filling it with water.

The dog wagged her tail thankfully as Liv set down the water bowl in front of her before the brunette picked up the takeout menus and decided on Chinese food. She placed their order before walking into her bedroom and changing into her sweats and then heading back to the couch.

She laid down on the couch on put on the latest Spiderman movie that was playing on one of the movie channels.

"Come here, girl." Olivia said gently, patting the couch. She smiled happily when Frannie came up and curled into her arms, sighing happily.

10 minutes later, Amanda walked out of the bathroom with wet hair, wearing one of Liv's old academy shirts and a pair of her NYPD sweatpants. She expected to see an awake girlfriend when she came out, but instead she found Liv and Frannie fast asleep on the couch.

She smiled so wide, her heart fluttering at the sight of her dog and her girlfriend curled up with each other, asleep. She quickly ran into the bedroom to find her phone before she came back out and stealthily took a bunch of pictures.

Liv was lying on her side with her arms wrapped around Frannie, while the dog had her head resting on Olivia's neck, making this whole situation so much cuter.

The blonde sat down on the end of the couch, resting her arm on Liv's calf. She watched some of the movie until she heard a knock at the door, which caused Frannie to jolt up and Olivia to groan.

Amanda chuckled quietly before she went to open the door and pay the deliveryman.

She grabbed some of Frannie's food from her bag and dumped it into the bowl for the dog before she grabbed drinks for herself and Liv and brought their food into the living room.

She set everything on the coffee table before she went and kneeled on the floor next to her girlfriend.

"Honey, wake up. The food is here." She whispered in Liv's ear, before kissing behind her ear and then down her neck.

"Mhmm." Was all she got out of Liv as her eyes started to flutter slightly.

"Come on, Liv. We can eat and then go back to bed." She whispered, kissing the brunette's lips this time, causing Olivia to smile faintly.

"Alright, alright. See, this is why I haven't been inviting you over. I fall asleep and am no fun."

"I think you're fun, and I love low-key nights in, alright? I promise. Now sit up so we can eat." She said, tapping Liv's thigh so she sat up next to Amanda.

"Mhmm, you're the best." Olivia said as she leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek before they switched the channel to a different movie and began eating their food.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm beat. I think I'll head to bed. Are you going to stay the night?" Liv asked as she squeezed Amanda's hand.<p>

"If you don't mind." The blonde said with her southern twang, causing Liv to smile.

"You're always welcome here, Amanda. Are you gonna stay up a little while longer, or are you going to come with me?"

"I think I'm ready for bed now." She said with a smile as they both made their way towards the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Olivia had crawled into bed just as Frannie jumped up there with her, causing her to laugh slightly when Frannie circled a few times and dropped down in Amanda's spot.

"I don't know how long you'll be able to stick there for, Frannie May." Olivia said as the dog whined slightly, as if she knew what the brunette was talking about.

"What is this about, Frannie?" Amanda asked jokingly as the dog started to roll over as Amanda and Olivia both smiled.

Amanda lifted the covers and started to slide in, making Frannie move towards the foot of the bed. She turned off the light near her side of the bed and scooted into Olivia's open arms, leaving her head resting on the older detective's chest.

Frannie curled up by their feet, slightly leaning up against Amanda's legs, which she was fine with. Liv kissed Amanda's forehead, getting a sleepy smile from the blonde.

"I love you." Amanda responded, placing a short kiss on the bottom of Liv's neck as the brunette slid her hand up and down Amanda's back, slightly scratching.

"I love you, too." She said happily as she squeezed the blonde into her a little more, smiling when Amanda wrapped her arms around her waist and inhaled deeply.

Within minutes, the two were both sound asleep, as was Frannie, their long day washing away as they held each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that about?" Fin asked Rollins as she hung up the phone.

"Looks like we're going to Chicago." She said simply as he raised a brow at her.

"I'll go tell Sarge." She added, trying to be as professional as possible as she started to walk past Fin.

"Yeah, you will." He said with a knowing smirk as she walked past him, punching his shoulder slightly.

"Shut up." She said, grinning back at him before she made her way to Olivia's office.

"Come in." She heard the brunette say after she knocked patiently.

"Hey, Sarge?" She asked as she went and sat down in front of her girlfriend.

"What's up, Amanda?" Olivia asked with a slight sparkle in her eye.

"Looks like Fin and I are headed to Chicago. He's booking our flights right now."

"Oh, a little unapproved vacation time with your partner?" The brunette chuckled as Amanda smiled at her.

"No, Detective; not at all. We got a call from Chicago PD; they got a hit from DNA in one of our cold cases. They want us to come down and lend a hand and get them caught up with everything we know. And when we catch him, he'll be tried here first, then Chicago."

"Alright, approved." The brunette smiled.

"Thanks, Liv. I wish that the blinds were already closed and I could kiss you." The blonde said as Liv gulped.

"So why don't you close them?" The brunette asked with a raised brow.

"Because it's me in here. Everyone would know why we closed it, and that's uncomfortable." She said as Olivia laughed.

"We'll just have to run into each other in the bathroom or something before you leave tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

"You forgetting anything else, Rollins?" She asked with a smirk.

"I love you?" She asked questioningly as Liv started laughing.

"Not quite, detective. I'm thinking more along the lines of starts with an 'F' and rhymes with 'Annie.'" She said, smiling as she watched Amanda panic slightly.

"Oh my gosh, Frannie! I'm a horrible mother; I just completely forgot about her!" The blonde said, rubbing her face as Liv continued to smile.

"Would you like me to watch her, Amanda?"

"Yes, please. You've got a key to my place already. Make yourself at home or take her back to yours, it's up to you."

"Perfect, she'll be in good hands, don't worry."

"Trust me, I do not worry about your hands one bit, I know how capable they are." The blonde said as Olivia tried to fight off a blush.

Olivia was about to respond when Fin knocked and then walked in, looking at the ladies.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but Amanda, we've got to head to the airport." Fin said as he looked at the blonde.

"Already? Alright. Let me just grab my back from the locker room, then I'm all yours." She said with a smile.

"Don't say that in front of Liv, we don't want her to know." Fin whispered jokingly with a smile.

"So funny, partner, so funny." Rollins said dryly as she stood up and walked towards the locker room.

"Don't worry, Liv, I got your girl's back." He said as she nodded at him with a smile.

"I'm not worried, I know you've got her back. Do you two need a lift to the airport?"

"Nah, Nick already said he'd take us. I'm sure Rollins is waiting for you in the locker room, so why don't you go say goodbye that way we can be on our way?" He suggested knowingly as Liv stood up happily.

"This is why you're an amazing detective." She said, patting his shoulder as she walked by him.

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you, Rollins." The brunette said affectionately as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear.<p>

"I'll miss you, too."

"Watch your six out there, yeah?"

"Always. Have a good time with Frannie. I'll call you tonight?"

"That would be great. Hopefully you can wrap this case up quickly and get back here." The brunette said, pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

"Hope so, Liv. I should probably get out to Fin now." She said as she leaned back slightly in order to connect their lips.

"We're so professional, aren't we?" The Sergeant asked with a smirk.

"Obviously. I love you."

"Love you, too. Now get going, and I'll talk to you later." Liv said, playfully smacking Amanda's butt as she walked by her.

* * *

><p>"Looks like it's just you and me for probably a few days, huh, Frannie Mae?" Olivia asked as the dog tilted her head happily.<p>

"Your mom didn't expect to have to leave the state, Fran." The brunette explained as she pet the dog's head.

"Should we stay here or go to my place?" Benson asked, shaking her head slightly since she realized she was having a conversation with a dog.

Frannie just looked up at her with her tongue hanging out.

"Stay here it is. How about a walk?"

Liv and Frannie made their way downstairs and started walking around the city. It definitely wasn't as fun or entertaining without her girlfriend, but she was making due.

They finally made it to a park near Amanda's apartment and Olivia unhooked Frannie's leash and threw a ball for her, smiling when the dog bounded after it.

Olivia had just thrown the ball for Frannie a sixth time when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and smiled before she answered it.

"Hello, Detective."

"Hi Liv. We landed a little while ago and just met up with all of the Chicago PD team. We're going to start bright and early tomorrow, so Fin and I just got to our hotel."

"How do you like Chicago so far?"

"It's alright, it's very windy." Rollins said as she looked out her window in the hotel.

"Are you and Fin gonna go to dinner?" She asked, hoping that her girlfriend would get to eat a good meal.

"Yeah, in about 20 minutes." Rollins said, smiling when she heard her girlfriend talking to Frannie in the background.

"Are you with Frannie?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. We're in the park playing fetch. She's so cute, I don't know how you handle it, babe."

"Yeah, she gets away with a lot of things because she's so adorable." The blonde confirmed.

"I believe it."

"So how was the rest of your day?"

"It was good. I'm definitely ready to curl up with Frannie and go to bed though." The brunette said tiredly.

"Well I wish I was there to join in on that." Amanda said honestly as Liv smiled quietly.

"I know. I wish you were going to be here, too."

"Is Frannie being good for you?" The blonde asked as she heard her dog bark in the background.

"She is being excellent; her mom trained her well." The brunette said knowingly as Rollins chuckled in the background.

"Hold on sec, babe." Amanda said as Olivia hummed in acceptance.

"You ready for dinner, blondie?" Olivia heard through the phone, smirking as she heard Fin's voice.

"Yeah, just give me one minute."

"You got it. I'll meet you in the lobby. Tell Liv I say hi." He said with a knowing smirk before he walked over to the elevator.

"Have a good dinner with Fin, blondie." The brunette said with a smile as Amanda chuckled.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Watch your six."

"Have fun with Miss Frannie. I love you."

"Love you, too." Olivia replied with a smile before she hung up and threw the ball for Frannie again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Benson." The now Sergeant answered as she picked up her phone, not paying attention to the caller ID.

"Hi, Sarge." A sweet, southern voice wafted through the speaker, causing Olivia to smile and sit back in her chair.

"Well, hello. How's everything going?"

"It's good. I just wanted to let you know that one of the Chicago Detectives is on her way to you to dig into our files a bit more. You should be getting a call from their Sarge soon, but I just wanted to give you a heads up." The blonde said through the phone.

"Well I appreciate that, thank you."

"Of course. I should let you get back to your paperwork, Liv." Amanda said knowingly as Olivia chuckled.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, tonight." The blonde confirmed before she hung up, leaving Olivia in a better mood already.

* * *

><p>A few short hours later, Olivia looked up from her paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. The woman looked rather young, but she smiled as she stood in the doorway for a second before she started talking.<p>

"Sergeant Benson? I'm Detective Erin Lindsay, Chicago PD. My Captain sent me." The detective reminded the older brunette.

"Oh, of course. I understand you just left some of my own team?" She added with a smirk.

"Yes, ma'am. You've got a great team in those two."

"I really do. Why don't you sit down, Lindsay?"

"Of course, thanks Sergeant." The young detective smiled sweetly.

"So how can I help you? You need all the files that we've got? The profile that was drawn up?"

"I'll take anything you've got that you think will help, Sarge."

"Feel free to call me Olivia, or Benson." The brunette said with a smile.

"Continue calling me Lindsay then, I don't think anyone has called me Erin in years." The other brunette said, causing them both to chuckle.

"Oh, I know how that goes." Benson said fondly.

"I'm only in town for the night, so I'll take whatever information I can have or get through in that time."

"I can help you go through all of our files and we can brainstorm together if you'd like?" Liv offered up as Lindsay smiled happily.

"That'd be great, Benson. As long as I'm not taking you away from anything."

"Not at all. I'd be happy to do it. What do you say I grab all the files and we can grab dinner? I'm sure you're itching for some food that isn't airplane food."

"That'd actually be great, Benson." Lindsay said, following Olivia's move and standing up herself.

"Perfect. Chinese?"

"Sounds great." The younger brunette said with a small smile.

"You ready? I was thinking we could grab the food and bring it back here actually. Set up in an interrogation room? Lots of desk space." Liv said, putting on her coat on.

"Good with me."

"Oh, actually, I just remembered something. I'm watching Detective Rollins' dog while she's gone. I need to let her out and feed her. Do you just want to get started here and I'll bring the food back for us?"

"That's fine with me. What kind of dog does she have?" Lindsay asked as Olivia smiled kindly.

"She's got a pit bull named Frannie." Benson said fondly.

"Oh, I love pit bulls. I had one as a kid and I want to get another one, hopefully soon." The brunette said, starting to take her coat off.

"Well if you want, you can come with me and meet her."

"Really?" The brunette asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, why not? You came all this way; may as well get some dog time and good food. Lets get out of here." Benson said with a smile, locking her office once they were both out the door.

* * *

><p>They got to Amanda's apartment and Olivia unlocked the door and opened it, greeted by a very happy Frannie. She grabbed the dog's collar and walked her further into the apartment so Lindsay could walk in and close the front door.<p>

"She's gorgeous." The young detective said as she sat down on the floor, petting the happy dog in front of her.

"Yeah, she's a great girl. I just need to grab her stuff and we can go."

About 20 minutes later, they had placed their orders and had decided to walk to the nearest park to throw a ball for Frannie while they waited for their food to be ready.

"So how old is Frannie?" Lindsay asked after she threw the ball and watched the dog take off after it.

"She's about five, I think. She's really a great dog."

"Yeah, I love pits. I really want to get one, but my hours are just so weird."

"Yeah, so are Amanda's, but it works with Frannie. Rollins takes her for a run when she gets home, or sometimes she takes her in the morning. And Frannie always gets to play fetch at the end of the day. It's not ideal, but she's a good dog, so it works."

"I bet. Thank you for letting me meet her and for helping me out with this case."

"Hey, I'm happy to do it." The brunette said as Frannie ran back to them with her ball.

* * *

><p>"Well hi there, Frannie!" The desk sergeant said happily as he stood up and pet the dog over the desk as Benson and Lindsay walked into the precinct with the dog, Lindsay holding their food. "Hi Benson, how are you?"<p>

"I'm good, Ed, thanks. This is Detective Erin Lindsay, Chicago PD." She said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, Detective. You ladies up for a late night of working?" He asked with a grimace, still petting Frannie.

"We sure are. Have a good night, Ed."

"I'll pretend that you didn't just walk in here with a dog, Olivia. Only because I enjoy Frannie's company." He said as Liv looked back at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Grayson. I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>"Why don't you get settled here and I'll be back in a few minutes with the files. You can let Frannie off her leash if you want, she won't do anything." Benson offered as she walked to where the files should be.<p>

She was in the middle of grabbing the many files they had about this case when her phone started ringing on the table.

"If that's Rollins, can you answer it please?" Olivia asked as Lindsay looked at the detective's phone.

"Benson's phone, Detective Lindsay speaking." The young detective answered quickly and professionally.

"Hi Detective, it's Amanda Rollins. How are you?" The blonde asked politely.

"I'm doing well, thanks. Your Sarge is just grabbing some case files for me right now, but she should be down in a minute."

"Okay, no worries. So how are you liking New York?"

"I love New York. Just about to dig into these case files and some really good Chinese food."

"Well I'm glad our Sarge is treating you well; I'll be awake, so if you have any questions about the case, feel free to call me."

"Thanks so much. Oh, here's Benson. I'll hand the phone back to her." Lindsay said as she handed Olivia the phone.

"Hey, Amanda. How's everything going?" Liv asked with a big smile, sitting down across from Lindsay.

"It's good, babe. How are you and Frannie doing?"

"We're good. I might have to keep an eye on Lindsay though, she might try to steal Miss Frannie." Liv joked, winking at the brunette in front of her.

"Oh, Frannie's with you?"

"Yeah, she's hanging with us in the precinct. I thought she'd enjoy a change of view."

"I'm sure you're right, babe."

"Are you going out to dinner or anything tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to leave my hotel room. Fin and I are going to go out with some of the CPD guys."

"Oh, great! Have fun! And watch your six." Liv said as Amanda smiled on the other side of the phone.

"Will do Sarge. I love you." The blonde said, knowing that Liv wouldn't say it back since she was with someone else.

"You, too." The older detective said before she hung up with a smile.

"It's really nice of you to watch your girlfriend's dog." Lindsay said with a smirk as she looked up at Olivia, who was fighting a grin.

"You're a really good detective, you know that? Your Sarge was right about you." She said honestly as Erin smiled at her.

"You smile a lot more and just seemed really comfortable with her on the phone." The detective explained quickly as Olivia nodded.

"So do you want to tackle those files and I'll do these ones?" Benson suggested, opening one of the files.

"Yup, good with me."

* * *

><p>Two nights later, Olivia was woken up by Frannie hopping off the bed and running out of the bedroom.<p>

"Amanda?" The brunette called out huskily as she heard her girlfriend quietly whispering to her dog.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you." The blonde said apologetically as she walked into her bedroom.

"I didn't know that you were coming back already. How'd it go?"

"We caught a break once Lindsay got back and we powered through. I wanted to surprise you." The blonde replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand through Olivia's hair, leaning forward to connect their lips softly.

"I missed you." Liv said honestly as she wrapped her arms around Amanda's shoulders and pulled her onto the bed and on top of her.

"I missed you, too." The blonde replied, leaning forward and connecting their lips happily as Olivia tightened her hold on the blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry if I switch up the timeline of the episodes or what happens in the episodes!**

* * *

><p>"Because I don't appreciate you tracking Rollin's cell!" Olivia yelled at Nick and Fin, who were now in her office with the door shut.<p>

"Sarge, she's been acting really strange the past few days. She's been late for work, distracted, her story doesn't always match up." Nick explained gently as Fin looked at her.

"Haven't you noticed anything off with her, Liv?" Fin asked as she glared at him harshly.

"We got into a fight a few days ago, I haven't seen her outside of work since then. So no, Detectives, I haven't noticed anything." She said harshly as Fin just shrugged his shoulders.

As soon as the detectives walked out of the office they looked at each other and headed for the coffee machine.

"Well that explains why things have been a shit show over the past few days." Nick said as Fin agreed.

"Yeah, but Amanda was still at a known underground casino, and that's a problem." Fin said solemnly as he poured the coffee into a mug and headed back to his desk.

Later that afternoon, Rollins walked back into the station and was immediately questioned by Fin about what was happening.

"Are you alright, Amanda?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. Why?"

"You just seem a little off; you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, partner." She said before she turned back to her computer.

"Of course. So, do you want to tell me what you were doing in a casino the past few nights?" He asked gently as she jerked her head up and glared up at him.

"How the hell do you know that?" She asked venomously.

"Amanda…" He started off before she jumped up from her desk and glared down at him.

"Did you track my phone? You have got to be kidding me!" She yelled at him before she heard Olivia yell from her office.

"Rollins!" The brunette yelled firmly, stopping the blonde in her tracks.

"Yes, Sergeant?" She asked as she looked over to Olivia who was standing in the door to her office.

"Get in here, now." Benson said icily as she walked back into her office, Amanda following her.

* * *

><p>"Liv, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to let it escalate that much." The blonde said honestly after she closed the door.<p>

"Sit down, Rollins." Olivia said heavily, Amanda flinching at the way that her girlfriend said her last name. Normally the brunette said her last name sweetly, and with love, but this time was different.

"Yes, Sarge." The blonde said, sitting down quickly.

"What is going on Amanda? I just defended you to your colleagues and then I find out that you were gambling? What the hell are you thinking? I thought you had it under control." She said, partly angry, and partly worried.

"I did-I do, Liv." She stuttered slightly.

"It doesn't seem like you do, Rollins. Do you need my help? Because all you have to do is ask for it."

"I'm fine, Sergeant." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I know you're lying, but you need to figure it out. I am serious, Amanda. Get it together. And get the hell out of my office." Olivia said coldly as she stood up and pointed at the blonde angrily, noticing that she had tears in her eyes.

Amanda nodded slightly, standing up and walking to the door, noticing that the blinds were open and Nick and Fin were both watching them. She threw the door open and then quickly made her way to the locker room to wash her face.

* * *

><p>After a few more days of tenseness around the precinct, Amanda finally came out of the woodwork about being undercover when the people who ran the casino were arrested.<p>

Everyone was relieved, but Olivia still seemed incredibly angry with her.

"Sarge, can I talk to you?" The blonde asked, knocking on the doorjamb of Olivia's office.

"Fine, come in." The brunette said, somewhat angrily.

"Liv, I'm really sorry, but they needed my help." She explained, trying to meet Olivia's eyes.

"I'm aware of that Amanda, but we also needed you here and ready. I also didn't want to have to lie to the rest of my squad, but you made me."

"Liv, that wasn't my intention, I swear." The blonde said, before Olivia cut her of.

"Either way, it happened. I just don't understand why you did it. A week ago, you came to me as your girlfriend and told me all about this case and told you to not do it because it was dangerous."

"They needed my help, Olivia!"

"Yeah, well you could've died, Amanda! They held a damn gun to your head too many times for my liking, alright?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I am your Sergeant, Amanda, and everything was reported to me. So not only am I pissed that you went into this mission, but I also am pissed that you didn't tell me you almost got shot!" The brunette yelled, causing Amanda to flinch.

"I really am sorry, Olivia." She said sincerely, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I know you are, but that's not going to cut it right now. Thank you for informing me that you were going undercover, and I'm glad you're done with it now. I'll see you here tomorrow bright and early for your shift." She said, looking down at all the paperwork on her desk.

"Liv, come on. I haven't seen you outside of work in over a week. Can we please just do dinner or something? I know you're pissed, but you would've done the same thing if you were me."

"I can't tonight, Amanda. I'm still pissed at you for going through with this and almost getting yourself killed."

"Liv, are we gonna be okay?" She asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes. I just need a few more days, okay Rollins?" The brunette said, losing her harsh tone.

"Yes, Sergeant. Have a good night."

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that Liv knew the whole time and she was just acting surprised with us?" Fin asked as Amanda took a sip of her drink.<p>

"Yeah, and she's pissed." The blonde said, taking a shot.

"I'm sure she'll get over it soon, blondie." Fin said, patting Amanda's shoulder.

"I don't know, Fin. She's really upset with me."

"That's all part of being in a relationship, though." Nick said sympathetically as Amanda looked over at him.

"I just have never seen her look at me like that before. Just disgusted and angry. I don't know if that was an act or real. But I know that I don't want her to look at me like that ever again." The blonde said, groaning before she took another sip of her beer.

"Well, you'll figure out a way to get back on her good side. She loves you, Rollins, you know that." Fin said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, partner. And thanks for coming out with me tonight, guys." She said, looking to Nick and Fin. "I should get home and let Frannie out, though." She said, standing up after she finished her beer.

* * *

><p>Two nights later, Rollins showed up at Olivia's door with a bouquet of red roses. Things had been getting less tense at work, so she figured she'd come and try to see if she was still angry with her.<p>

The blonde knocked hesitantly, choosing not to let herself in with the key that she possessed.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Liv asked as she opened the door, trying to fight a smile.

"I just wanted to give you these and apologize. It was a jerk move for me to do the assignment when I knew how you felt about it, and I'm sorry for making you lie to the team. I don't know what I was thinking. But I do know that I miss you, Olivia." She said, handing Olivia her bouquet with a grin.

"I've missed you, too, Georgia." She said with a smirk. "I'm sorry if I overreacted, I'm just still trying to get my bearings as the Sergeant."

"I know, and I shouldn't have made it harder for you."

"Yeah, well, relationships have to have their ups and downs, right?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"I guess so."

"Why don't you come in, Amanda?" Olivia asked, moving out of her girlfriend's way so she could come through the door.

"Sure, thanks. So we were both wrong in some regard, right? Can we just move past this please? Everything was going so well before all of this happened."

"Of course we can, Amanda. I love you, and a fight isn't going to change that. Hell, I was worried because we hadn't had a fight yet; it was bound to happen." She said, getting a small smile and chuckle out of the blonde, "How about we order in and watch a movie?"

"Good with me. And I love you, too, Olivia. And I don't want to fight with you again." She said, walking into Liv's outstretched arms.

"Good luck with that. I think occasional arguments is part of a relationship with two very stubborn people." The brunette said with a chuckle as Amanda pulled back, still holding onto Liv's hips.

"I'm not stubborn." She said with a straight face as Olivia looked at her in disbelief.

"Sure you're not, blondie." She said with a wink, leaning forward to connect their lips with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is Detective Amanda Rollins, I'm busy at the moment, but if you leave me a message, I'll call you as soon as possible. Thanks." Was what Olivia heard as she was holding her new foster baby in one hand and her phone in the other hand.

"Babe, you need to call me as soon as you get this message, a lot of stuff has happened in the past few hours. Love you." She said before she set her phone down.

She then walked into the nursery of her apartment, what was her office up until 45 minutes ago, and set the baby boy in a car seat on the floor. He was really quiet and enjoyed just watching Olivia, so she was able to put together his new crib and changing table without him making a peep.

She still needed to move out some of her books and files, or other office like things, but there was enough room for the little boy at the moment.

She had just finished making sure the crib was all set up when he started to whimper a little bit.

"Aww, buddy. Are you hungry? Let's go get you some milk, okay?" The brunette said to the little boy, cradling him softly, smiling as he quieted down for her.

She had just sat down on her couch to start feeding him when her phone rang; she smiled when she realized that it was her girlfriend calling her back.

"Hey Liv, sorry that took so long, I was just wrapping up on some paperwork and had my phone off. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, but there have definitely been a lot of changes. Do you think you can come over?"

"Yeah, of course. I just need to go home and grab Frannie, then I'll be over." The blonde said confusedly, not knowing what all these changes could've been.

"Perfect, and I'm warning you now, it's pretty big, so don't feel pressured to stay here tonight if you need time to think."

"Okay, Liv, you're really worrying me now. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just come over and we'll talk." The brunette said before Amanda hung up.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so just to recap: you're the CO again, and you are now the foster mother to a baby boy?" Amanda said slowly as she and Liv sat next to each other on the couch, Frannie in between their legs.<p>

"That's correct. I know this is a big change, Amanda, so if you want to take some time, or break it off, I completely understand. I know you didn't sign up for this." The brunette said seriously, hoping that her girlfriend would want to stay with her.

"Honey, don't worry about it, okay? This is something you've wanted for a long time, and I like kids. Hell, I've even thought about us and having kids." The blonde said, momentarily stunning the brunette.

"Really?" Benson choked out, not believing it at first.

"Of course, Liv. I'm really serious about us and I've thought about our future a lot. Haven't you?"

"Of course I have. I'd love to get married and have kids with you one day, I just didn't know you felt the same way."

"I really do. So why don't you introduce me to this little man?" The blonde asked sweetly, squeezing Olivia's hand lovingly.

"How are you so amazing?" Liv asked jokingly as Amanda shrugged before they both leaned in for a kiss.

Liv stood up and pulled the blonde up from the couch, linking their fingers and walking them towards the baby's nursery.

"Liv, he's gorgeous." Amanda said breathlessly, clutching Olivia's arm with a big smile as they looked at the boy who was quietly lying in his crib.

"Amanda Rollins this is Noah Porter. Noah, this is Amanda. Can you say hi?" She introduced them, waving Noah's hand for him since he was too young to know what was going on.

"Hi, handsome, it's nice to meet you." She said, tugging on his foot gently, causing the brunette to smile happily.

"Should we introduce him to Frannie or wait a few days?"

"Ain't no time like the present." Amanda said with a smirk.

"I love you, Amanda. Thank you." Olivia said sincerely as the blonde smiled and nodded happily.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, or with anyone else." The blonde said softly, walking out of the room to find Frannie.

30 seconds later, Frannie was trotting into the room excitedly, causing everyone to smile.

"Frannie Mae, this is your new little friend. What do you think?" Benson said softly as she crouched down, holding the baby tightly.

The dog looked somewhat concerned at first, but then started to wag her tail as the baby gurgled happily, causing Frannie to lick the baby's cheek, allowing Amanda and Olivia to laugh and smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad that you're here, Amanda."<p>

"Me too, Liv. If it's okay with you, I'd like to be involved in his life." The blonde said shyly, hiding her eyes from her girlfriend.

"Of course you'll be involved, Amanda. I would love that. Honestly." The brunette replied firmly, kissing Amanda on the cheek as they continued to lie in bed.

"So is his name going to stay Noah Porter?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Technically I'm not allowed to change it until the adoption is finalized in a year, but I'm going to change it now because no one will find out anyways."

"True. Do you know what you want to change it to?"

"I was thinking Jack. But I'm not sure about a middle name."

"Oh, Jack. I like that, it's a nice, strong name. May I make a suggestion about the middle name?" The blonde asked.

"Of course. Amanda, I want you to be as involved as you want. If you want to be another parent to him, I'd love that. It's all up to you."

"Thank you, Liv. That means a lot to me."

"Of course, Rollins. I love you, and so will Jack."

"How about Jack Elliot Benson?" The blonde suggested, smiling when Olivia formed a huge grin on her face.

"That sounds perfect, Amanda. Absolutely perfect." The Sergeant replied, leaning forward to kiss the blonde softly.

"Why don't we get some sleep before that handsome boy needs to wake up again?" The blonde suggested, running her hand through Liv's hair lovingly.

"Good call, Georgia." Benson responded with a wink, leaning in to kiss Amanda softly.

A few short hours later, they were both woken up by Jack's cries. Amanda was spooning Liv tightly from behind and when she heard him crying she smiled slightly, being assured that this wasn't just a dream and that her girlfriend was finally getting something she had really hoped for.

"And so it begins." The blonde mumbled in Olivia's ear as the brunette squeezed Amanda's arms tightly before she broke free of Amanda's arms and sat up slowly before she turned around and kissed the blonde softly, whispering with a smile, "And I wouldn't have it any other way" before she took off for the nursery to check on her son.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 3 weeks since Olivia had begun fostering Jack and she fell more in love with him every day. Amanda had been sleeping at her place almost every night, only going back to hers if she had a late call and didn't want to wake the baby by going back to Liv's place. They both loved the time they got to spend together and with Jack; and Frannie the dog had been great with him, immediately becoming protective over the young boy.

Amanda and Olivia had both been hard at work one day and were just about ready to leave and go pick Jack up from daycare together when Olivia got a call.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. We have a high-profile case; the daughter of a New York Senator was just found raped and beaten. I want everyone on it. Nick and Fin, head to the crime scene, I'll head to the hospital first and meet you at the crime scene later." The Sergeant said to her team, waiting for them to disperse before she turned to her girlfriend.

"I'm assuming I'm off the case?" The blonde asked with a smirk, knowing what was happening.

"Just until tomorrow morning. I'm really sorry, Amanda."

"Don't worry about it, Liv. You're the sarge, you need to be there. I'll go pick up our handsome man and we'll grab Frannie and head to yours. I'll see you there later at some point?" She asked, putting on her coat.

The brunette glanced around the squad room quickly and pulled Amanda in by her coat, giving her a short, but sweet kiss.

"Thank you so much."

"I'm happy to do it. Be careful out there. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you." She said, buttoning part of Amanda's coat for her.

"Love you, too. Now get going. Sooner you get out there, sooner you get home." She responded with her southern twang before she kissed Liv on the cheek and they hopped into the elevator together.

* * *

><p>"Evening, Detective. Are you picking up Jack tonight?" Laurie at the daycare asked Amanda as she walked in.<p>

"Yup. It's just me tonight. And it's Amanda, Laurie, none of this Detective business." She said with a small smile as the woman smiled back with a nod.

She was waiting for Jack to be brought up to the front for her when she heard his unhappy little cry, probably at being woken up while being picked up.

"Little man is probably just ready for his dinner and a nap." Susan said as she brought out Jack and handed him to Amanda.

"Hi, handsome. What's going on? Why are we unhappy?" She whispered slightly, rubbing his back gently as he calmed down almost immediately and stopped crying.

"Well he obviously knows who his mommy is." Susan said with a smile as Amanda smiled back at her brightly.

"Thanks so much, ladies. We'll see you tomorrow." Amanda said, rocking slightly as she said her goodbyes before she left with Jack.

Jack was great for her as they took the subway and then walked to her apartment together. Frannie greeted them excitedly and Amanda packed a bag quickly before she, Frannie, and Jack were on their way.

Hours later, Amanda was woken up by Jack's whimpering and decided to get to him before it turned into a full blown cry.

She got up and gingerly picked him up, changing his diaper quickly before she went to get a bottle ready for him. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 2am, and Liv still wasn't home.

* * *

><p>Liv was finally making her way up the stairs to her apartment at 2:45am, and she was exhausted. She quickly let herself in and was greeted by Frannie, who she quietly petted for a minute.<p>

The brunette then walked further into her apartment and smiled when she noticed that her bedroom light was on, hoping that she would get to see her two favorite people awake when she walked in. However, when she stood in the doorframe, she smiled heavily, tears coming to her eyes as she watched her son sleeping her girlfriend's arms.

The brunette blinked the tears out of her eyes as she watched her dream come true, a baby and someone to share him with. Her blonde counterpart was asleep, wearing Olivia's old NYPD shirt and some baggy sweatpants, but was clutching Jack securely, an empty bottle on the nightstand next to her.

Olivia quickly got ready for bed and then went over to take Jack from Amanda's arms in order to put him back in his crib. The sergeant smiled when Amanda's arms tightened around the boy as she tried to grab him.

"Baby, you can let him go. I'm just going to put him back in his crib." Olivia whispered gently in the blonde's ear before kissing her cheek lightly.

Amanda must have subconsciously understood, because she released her hold on him, allowing Olivia to go and put him to bed.

She stayed and watched him sleep for a few minutes before she turned out his light and went back to her bedroom.

She quickly crawled into bed and shut off the light, curling into Amanda, who sighed into Olivia's neck happily as they both got settled.

Olivia felt the bed move and smiled as Frannie got settled at the bottom of the bed. Everything was definitely falling into place for Olivia and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Liv woke up with a smile on her face as she felt the bed dip and was met with the smiles of her two favorite people.<p>

"There are my babies." The brunette said sweetly, sitting up and reaching out to tickle Jack, who laughed happily.

She took him in her arms and snuggled with him gently before she leaned in and kissed Amanda on the lips happily.

"He's all taken care of for the morning and there's coffee and an omelet waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Uh, you're an angel." Liv replied with a smile as she kissed Amanda one more time, followed by a kiss to Jack's cheek, causing him to laugh again.

"Well, obviously." The blonde replied with a wink as Liv chuckled.

"You ready to get this day started?" Liv asked as she continued to snuggle with Jack happily.

"No, I'm in desperate need of a day off with you two. We should do a little family day soon, like a trip to the park or the zoo, or a picnic. Something. What do you think?" Amanda suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, Detective. Next Saturday?"

"It's a date." Amanda replied happily, leaning against the headboard with a smile and she reached out and set her hand on Liv's thigh and squeezed it happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**So apparently when I started this story, I didn't know the baby's name. Let's pretend that I'd been using 'Noah' the whole time. Sorry about that! Also, sorry about taking so long to update! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Look, just keep showing Carisi the ropes, it's really helping." Liv shouted to Amanda as she looked at the blonde with a smirk.<p>

"That's like my mother telling me I'm the only one that can mop the floors because she didn't wanna do it." The blonde shot back with a shrug as Olivia fought off a smile.

The brunette was about to respond when she heard her phone ring in her office, leaving to go answer that, smiling at the exasperated look on her girlfriend's face before she disappeared into her office.

Hours later, the brunette had finally finished up talking with Barba and everyone working the case before she was able to head home.

"Amanda, you home?" The brunette asked as soon as she unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside.

"Nursery." The blonde detective called back, a smile evident in her voice.

That was one of the things that Olivia loved so much about her girlfriend; she loved the fact that the blonde never really held a grudge or seemed annoyed after a rough day at work.

Liv set down her things and walked down the hallway, smiling as she turned the corner and saw her gorgeous girlfriend cradling Noah in the rocking chair, talking to him softly, pointing him towards Liv as her smile grew even wider.

"Hi sweetie. How are you both?" She asked, knowing that only one of them would be able to respond.

"We're good, huh buddy?" Amanda said quietly as she stood up and walked over to Liv, who was still leaning against the doorjamb. She calmly handed the baby to her girlfriend before she leaned in to kiss her softly, pulling back with a smile.

"Why don't you sit with him and I'll go make us all some dinner. No arguments, Liv." Amanda continued as Liv looked like she was about to start talking and then stopped.

"Can we at least come sit with you and catch up?" The older woman asked, rubbing Noah's back gently.

"That sounds great, baby." The blonde nodded truthfully as she waited for the brunette to follow her out.

"Amanda, I really am sorry that I'm shoving you with Carisi, but I trust you to show him the ropes. And this won't be forever, I promise."

"I know, Liv. It's fine, he's not too bad. Pretty chatty and cocky, but not too bad."

"Uh huh, like someone else I know." The brunette said with a wink as Amanda shook her head and laughed.

"I am with you, maybe not so much with people that I've just met."

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Liv was sitting in her office filling out a report while Amanda was out chasing down a few leads on a new case with Carisi.<p>

The brunette looked up as Fin knocked on the doorframe and then walked in.

"Hey Fin, what's up?" She asked with a smile as she closed her computer.

"Me and Amaro were talking earlier and we decided that we're taking over SVU for the weekend." He said with a grin as Olivia looked slightly confused.

"Care to tell me why?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day Weekend and you've got a gorgeous lady and son to be home with. Plus, we can handle it, Liv."

"Oh, I know you guys can handle it, but wouldn't you rather be off with someone for Valentine's?"

"Nah, not this year. We want to do something nice for you guys too, you both deserve it."

"Well thank you, Fin. I really appreciate it. Amanda will too." She said happily with a nod.

"No problem, Sarge." He said as he stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Rollins, my office now!" Liv shouted once she saw that her girlfriend and Carisi were back.<p>

The blonde looked a little unsure, but walked in there anyways, closing the door after her.

"Yeah, Sarge?" She asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong." Liv said with a laugh as Amanda smiled and sat down across from her.

"Fin and Amaro volunteered to cover this weekend, so we're off the hook. Which means that we get to spend Valentine's Day together."

"Really? They did that for us? I'll have to buy them some drinks later." She said softly.

"I think it's probably too late to get a sitter for Noah, so-" Liv started off before Amanda interrupted her.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. Valentine's Day is about being with loved ones, and I love both of you. Besides, I'd rather order Chinese, drink wine, and watch movies with the two of you." Amanda said with a smile as Liv looked at her happily.

The two constantly worked so hard, so they really enjoyed just doing low-key things at home; they also weren't huge on gift giving, so besides flowers and chocolate, they generally opted out of giving gifts.

"That sounds perfect. Don't forget Frannie though too, babe."

"Oh, she will be so excited to see you and Noah." The blonde replied. Since the case had been kicking their butts lately, Rollins had been crashing at her own apartment so she didn't wake up Noah or Liv by coming in too late with an excitable dog.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Liv and Amanda had gotten the guys up to date about what she and Carisi had found earlier, and they were about to head out for the weekend.<p>

"Thanks again, guys. Hope the weekend is quiet for you." Liv said as she patted Fin's shoulder.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it, guys." Rollins added as she smiled at them.

"Our pleasure, you two have a good weekend."

The women walked to the elevator together and went to go pick up Noah at daycare.

"Detectives! This is a nice surprise! It's nice to see you two picking up Noah together." Laurie, one of the workers said with a smile.

"It's nice for us two, too bad it doesn't get to happen more often." Liv replied with a sad smile as Amanda squeezed her wrist softly.

"Do you ladies have any fun plans for tomorrow?"

"We're probably just going to be hanging out around home with Noah and our dog. It'll just be a nice, relaxing day." Olivia answered with a smile as Amanda smiled happily at the fact that Liv thought of Frannie as her dog too.

"That sounds like the perfect day." Laurie said as someone brought Noah out, causing the women to smile as he was passed to Liv's arms. He smiled happily, reaching his other arm out to Amanda, who kissed his hand happily.

"We should probably be going, but have a great weekend, Laurie." Amanda said as Laurie nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. Have a good one, ladies!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, he is down for the night, which means that it is just us, Amanda." Olivia said with a smirk as she walked back into the living room holding the baby monitor.<p>

"Perfect. You have no idea how happy I am to be here." The blonde said slowly as she squeezed Liv's bicep.

"Same here. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. It's been quiet without you here, and a lot colder at night." The brunette said truthfully as she kissed Amanda's cheek.

"I know how you feel, I was just pulling late nights and didn't want to wake you up by bringing Frannie in here in the middle of the night." The younger detective explained as Liv nodded.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, babe. I get it, I really do. But also, you and Frannie are more than welcome here at any time, day or night. Being woken up by you never bothers me, I can assure you that much."

"Noted." Rollins said with a sly smirk as she leaned in and connected their lips softly.

"How about we finish our food and wine and then we take a bath together?" Olivia suggested, knowing that the blonde loved taking bathes to unwind. The brunette loved being able to talk with her for a long time until the water got cold and they eventually got out.

"That sounds like the perfect night. I'm glad that I get to spend this night with you. And every night if I didn't feel so bad about waking you up."

"Honestly, Amanda, being woken up for a few minutes is fine if it means that I get to wake up to that adorable face of yours." Liv said, smiling as Amanda blushed.

"How about that bath now, Sergeant?" She asked with a smile, standing up and extending her hand to grab Olivia's and pull the brunette into her.

"Sounds amazing." She whispered softly against Amanda's lips before kissing her lovingly and leading her to the bathroom.


End file.
